Kidnapping Romano
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: What is going on when Belgium yanks Romano out of bed and drags him all over town? Why won't she answer his questions? And are they really going to do what she says they are going to do? Is that something he's ready for?


"You're coming with me," Belgium said, yanking Romano out of bed.

"What the. . .?"

Belgium stood him up straight and pulled a shirt on over his head. "Don't question it." She threw open his closet and threw a pair of trousers and a jacket at him. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"How did you get into my house?"

"I called Spain to come here so that he could let me in," she explained, talking quickly as she pulled him out of the room before he could fully shrug on his jacket.

"Let go of me!" Romano struggled against Belgium's grip on his hand. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"We have so much to do and only a few hours to get it done it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We have to get a tuxedo, a ring, a dress," she thought for a moment, "and people! There has to be people!"

"Belgium," Romano had to stop because Belgium pushed him into her car and slammed the door, cutting off his words. He crossed his arms and silently steamed to himself as he waited for Belgium to get in the car. "I don't understand what's going on!"

The Italian was pitched forward as Belgium backed out of the driveway too fast and then was thrown back into his seat before he was able to get his bearings. _And people think I'm a bad driver._ He quickly pulled on his seatbelt. "Belgium! Where are you taking me?"

"I told you! We have to get a ring, a tuxedo, a..."

"Yeah, yeah! I got that part! But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, silly?" She smiled, casting a sidelong glance his way. "We're going to get married!"

Romano had been prepared to argue with almost anything except that. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally closing it and turning to look out the window. The blood had rushed to his face, causing him to look as red as a tomato."

"Awe! Look! You're blushing! Your ears are so red!" she said, reaching out and tugging at one.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Romano squeaked out as a million thoughts ran through his mind. _Why is Belgium kidnapping me so suddenly? And why would she start saying such weird things about marrying me? If she's sick, why would I be the one she would come to to help bring her back to strength?" _

"Let's go!" Belgium yelled, muffled by the window. Romano hadn't even noticed that they stopped. "What were you thinking about so hard?" she asked him once he was out of the car.

"Are you sick?" he asked quietly, partly dreading the answering.

Belgium laughed loudly, "Of course I'm not sick! What would make you ask such a ridiculous question?"

_Because it's the only explanation that actually makes sense to me._ "I have no idea..." _What's going on?_ "Are you in need of financial help? Because I can..."

"No, no. Now," she threw a tuxedo in his direction. "Try this on," she ordered.

"Belgium, I really don't..."

"Fine! I'll do it for you!" she pushed him into the dressing room and started to untuck his shirt.

"Belgium!" he gasped.

"No," she stopped. "You're right. We don't have time for this. We'll just take it. Let's go." She yanked him out of the dressing room and across the store, only stopping long enough to drop some money on the counter, then again to push Romano back into the car.

_What is she getting me into?_ "About this ring. Am I supposed to buy it or...?"

"No, I've already bought it. We just have to pick it up from the store."

"Oh..." Romano fell into silence again. He didn't say anything when Belgium ran into the jewelry store or when they stopped at the bridal store. He listened as she started making phone calls, making up stories about a world meeting. She wasn't technically making it up, of course. At least two other countries are supposed to be present when two countries join together, but Romano didn't really feel as if this was going to be a union between countries...It seemed more personal...Even if it didn't make any sense. He stayed quiet as they drove to the wedding and only spoke when he had to during the ceremony. He decided that it was probably better to figure out what was going on later and to just accept it until them. Whatever Belgium needed, he would do it for her.

Romano opened his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. _I really need to get black out curtains._ He sighed, staring at the ceiling as he remembered the dream he had the night before. "That dream," he muttered, turning over. Surprise built up inside him when he saw Belgium sleeping peacefully next to him. Confused, he looked at his hand and stared at the wedding ring on his finger. "Oh..._Oh._" He still didn't have the answers he had asked for, but he could enjoy his ignorance while it lasted. Smiling softly, he put his arm over Belgium and moved closer to her. He fell asleep feeling happier than he had been in a really long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**In the notebook I wrote it in I wrote, "She threw open his closet and threw him some _pants_ and a jacket." But I didn't want the British readers to be all. "...The hell?" So I wrote trousers...I hope that's right...**

**I'd like to wish a very happy birthday to my friend Dyslexic-Carmie. Actually, her birthday is Saturday, so happy early birthday. And happy late birthday since you won't be reading this until May. Yeah, I just covered all the birthdays. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I'm sorry if I made you angry because you thought he was waking up from a dream. The good news is that it was really all real. Yay. **

**Have a good night everyone and please review! **


End file.
